User blog:Galleigo/Protocol 29 - Operation Cognito
You are attempting to access the file '''PROTOCOL 29. '''This file is restricted to GSA personnel of at least '''Level 4' clearance. Close and delete this document immediately if you do not meet this criteria. If possible, report a security breach to the GSA Security Office.'' Do not scroll beyond this point. You are warned that the Agency operates beyond jurisdiction in most nations and will not hesitate to take extreme actions against you. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. . Beginning retina scan. Do not move. Retina scan failed. Enter L4 account password within 60 seconds. ################# Cleared password. Retrying retina scan. Do not move. Retina scan successful. Welcome, authorised personnel. FILE NOTES: This file is written in a non-standard Protocol format. Operation Cognito PROTOCOL 29 - OPERATION COGNITO Operation Cognito is not a single operation, but refers to the actions that may be undertaken by four specialised ships designed by the GSA as part of Project Phantom. The goal of Project Phantom is to prevent other agencies from undertaking actions that may harm humanity. Many agencies have been deemed exempt from Project Phantom and its associated operations, but some have been marked for heavy surveillance under Project Phantom. Operation Cognito involves four important ships: Nightshade-Class Surveillance Drones The Nightshade class of surveillance drones are relatively inexpensive drones that are armed with basic surveillance equipment. These are detailed in Document 29-0004. Approximately 200 of these drones exist at any time, surveying structures in Earth orbit and outside it. When suspicious signs are detected by the Nightshade-class drones, they are marked for further inspection. Ivy-Class Inspection Drones The Ivy class of surveillance drones are much smaller in number; 25 exist at any time. They have more expensive equipment for detailed analysis of objects in space. If they do not find any suspicious signs in the target, the target will still be marked as suspicious and will be further inspected when possible. If the Ivy drones deem the target suspicious, the agency possessing the structure will be questioned. If the owner agency does not cooperate or dangerous signs are confirmed to exist on the target, the structure is marked for destruction. Sepia-class Targetting Drones The Sepia class drones are simple but possess transponders to help the next class of drones. When a structure is marked for destruction, Sepia-class drones are placed near the target and signal to the final class. Castor-class Destruction Drones The Castor-class drone has a signal antenna set to receive the Sepia-class drone's transponder signals. It accelerates very quickly toward it. The drone is a subtype of the Hellfire drone, designed for reduced cost. It carries a small nuclear payload to destroy the target. When near, the drone is designed to separate into its individual modules. This reduces the effectiveness of armour to protect the target. (Images coming soon-ish.) (Also, no need to panic. All user agencies are exempt and this is only a tool against malicious agencies created during events.) Category:Blog posts